tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage Ofeilia
Mage Ofeilia is a canon character in both the TSWCAtS roleplays and books. Physical Description Age: 25 Species: Moraquel/Human. Race: Italian and Greek. Skin tone: Milky white. Hair Color: Crimson. Hairstyle: Bowl cut. ' Facial Features-' Nose: Long. Jaw: Square-ish. Cheekbones: Sunken Brow: Thick. ' Eyes-' Color: Rose-colored. Shape: Almond, dark circles beneath them. Height: 6 feet. Weight: 150 lbs. 'Voice-' Accent: Her normal voice is soft, clear, and has a slight English accent. When she's posing as a man, she exaggerates this accent, making it sound much thicker and harder to understand. Pitch: Very deep for a woman. It's even deeper when she's posing as a man, and even sounds kind of growly. Personal Information 'Personality-' Personality type: Dramatic, fun to be around, friendly, yet firm and has a mind of her own. Used to be rather stuck up and reserved, but thankfully lightened up over time. Poses as a boy for various reasons, and to make "himself" seem more convincing, she gave himself a false personality - overly dramatic, loves messing with people, and also loves being pitied. She got a bit too far into character, though, so the false personality rubbed off a bit on her real self. Sexuality: Homosexual. Do they play any sports? She plays an odd sport called Queen's Thief with her friends. Do they play any instruments? Sing? She is a brilliant singer with a lot of range and plays piano as well. Her voice is a lot deeper than most women, which is evident in her speaking voice as well. Are they artistically talented? Not in the slightest. Stick figures galore. Are they a Leader or a Follower? It's hard to tell. 'Favorites-' Food: Soup. Drink: Coffee. Animal: Fox. Color: Red. Type of Music: Anything dramatic and loud. Genre of books: Anything old is fine. Place: Wherever she can follow people around in. 'Profession-' Career: She was the Queen of her country for a couple of years, but then a marriage between her and a man she could never love was arranged, so she fled the country and assumed another identity. She sort of became a thief, but also became an actor that entertained random people on the street. As a result, she developed a really bad reputation with "his" creepy sort of attitude and gypsy background Are they happy in their job? She loved being Queen, but doesn't really like thievery. She loves acting, though. Do they have any serious hobbies? Her musical skills are pretty awesome. 'Family-' Who do they live with? She used to live with her mother, father, brothers and sisters. Are they married? Nope. Do they have children? Nope. Are they in a romantic relationship? Nope. Who is/are their love interests? An optimistic girl named Axel, and a beautiful alchemist named Luna. Is someone in love with them? Many village girls who think that Mage is a boy. Do they know about the love? Heck yes. What is their relationship with their parents like? They fought a lot. Siblings?: She didn't see them as much as she would like as they were often separated. Mother's name: Alicia Father's name: Auron Siblings' names: Prince, Eis, Mina, Lloyd, and Ash. Do they have any pets? Yes. Names and species: A bunny named Valentine. Psychology Does the character have any psychological disorders? She has OCD. Personality disorders? She doesn't actually have it, but when she's posing as a male she pretends to have narcissistic personality disorder. Borderline personality disorders? Nope. Eating disorders? Nope. Do they self-injure in any way? If so, what method? She does not. Why? N/A Do they have any addictions? Nope. Religious beliefs- What religion does the character identify with? She hasn't really thought about religion, but she's deeply into nature and believes that all life is sacred. How does the character practice this faith? She doesn't. When did they find their faith? Were they born into it? Just from looking at what a miracle life is. Does their faith cause any problems? Nope. Are they ever persecuted? Nope. Any Other Notes I am going to leave this blank for now as I don't have her backstory fully typed out yet, but here is a link back to the character profile template I used: http://chastityrose.deviantart.com/art/Detailed-Character-Profile-205832047 I edited it slightly, however, adding a few things and taking them out as I do for all my character profiles.